memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Christopher Pike
Mojave In the episode ( ) Pike says the line: "I used to ride through here when I was a kid. It's not as pretty as some of the parkland around the big cities, but. That's Mojave. That's where I was born." This page claims that Pike comes from Mojave, California, and the page "Mojave" claims it to be an actual and particular city in California. However, Pike gives no other information on the place, and the page on Mojave says it was filmed at Desilu so it could not be filmed at the actual location. I do not see any evidence to support this city in California over anywhere else named Mojave. On this talk page, under the header "Roddenberry obsession" it is claimed that Roddenberry had an obsession with the Mojave Desert. However, the Mojave desert is in Arizona, Nevada, and Utah in addition California and includes many locations named Mojave besides this California city. Did Roddenberry say anywhere that this city is what he meant? Or could he have meant elsewhere in the Mojave Desert, Mojave County, or perhaps the Mojave Reservation? I am not changing anything at the moment because there may be some evidence that Pike is from this city and not anywhere else. I may change it later if I cannot find any evidence and no one presents any. I may well be wrong, but it seems like this is a bit of non-cannon information that is frequently repeated because it is plausible. Anson Mount Should Anson Mount be added to the performers list, since it's official and all, or are we waiting for him to appear on-screen? --WTRiker (talk) 01:16, May 1, 2018 (UTC) :Appears, yes. -- sulfur (talk) 02:14, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Carrington Award Since Pike apparently got a Carrington Award, he must have some sort of medical or research background, though unless we get more detail that will be very hard to mention. He could also have made some sort of profound discovery on a mission. 31dot (talk) 11:20, January 21, 2019 (UTC) Chris Pike's age? Hey folks, what evidence is out there that Pike is in his 50s during "The Cage" or DIS? Jeffrey Hunter was a hell of a lot younger than 50 and even though Anson Mount is 45, I don't quite buy him being c.55 during S2 of DIS. The alleged birthdate I can only imagine is an attempt to reconcile Bruce Greenwood playing Pike in the movies, and although I love Greenwood's portrayal, it's obviously different from both of the TV versions. Anyone else have thoughts on this? Mikegimmi (talk) 23:09, February 17, 2019 (UTC) :He said he was at the Academy at the same time as Georgiou in Season 2. Georgiou was born in 2202, which means at the earliest she would have been at Academy in the 2220s--Tuskin38 (talk) 00:08, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Which wheelchair pic So which wheelchair pic should be used? The one of Anson Mount in the wheelchair see in the episode or the Sean Kenney one from ?--Jkirk8907 (talk) 02:41, April 5, 2019 (UTC) :Which one is the "last" image we have? - 04:57, April 5, 2019 (UTC)